Look At Me
by Feathersong
Summary: Forgottenpaw has left her birth clan,for being accused of murder,with her friend Duskpaw.In her new clan,Windclan,she must learn what she was never taught,gain new friendships,prove her loyalty,and decifer her prophecy to dispell the evil in the forest.
1. Prologue

**Look At Me**

**My 4th story! I hope I can update them all and everything. This is an idea that's been bugging me so I decided to post it. Review if ya like!**

**Prologue**

A yowl of pain broke out by the Windclan border. A young silver and black she-cat was kitting by a tree next to the river. As the kit finally popped out she let out another yowl and writhed in pain. The kit struggled to her side and began mewling for milk. She stared at the kit, with all the love in the world.

"I'm sorry, little one." The she-cat said and writhed in pain again before lying still and breathless on the freshly fallen snow with a puddle of blood beneath her and her one kit. As the kit continued to mewl for milk, a white and gold tom ran up to the kit and sniffed it then looked at the queen.

"Silverstripe...How could you betray your clan like that? You never told me you were going to have _his_ kits!" The tom yelled at the lifeless body. He move her out of the blood stained snow and licked the blood of the kits small feet the best he could. The tom stared one more time at the dead queen and picked up the kit, which squirmed in his gentle yet firm grip, and began trudging back through the snow to the camp.

The tom put the kit in the center of the camp and ran to get Wrenstar. Cats that entered or exited the camp stare at the poor, helpless, cold, hungry, mewling kit sitting in the snow but just past by it with out a second thought. An 'angry from just being woken from a nap' Wrenstar leapt from The Great Tree and ran up to the kit. He stared at the little kit before him. She was an all black she-kit with 3 white paws and one oak red one. She had a silver stripe that ran along her spine and up to her silver tail tip. But the strangest thing about her was her eyes. One was of the bloodiest reds and the other was of the purest blues. He turned to the tom next to him.

"Who was the father and mother of this kit?" he said half calmly and half irritated. The tom was silent and looking down at his paws.

"Answer me, Goldenheart!" Wrenstar yowled with anger.

"... Silverstripe... was the mother..."Goldenheart said in a low whisper.

"But she was a medicine cat! That's against the warrior code! Who was the father? Tell me, now!"

"Rushingwind... the medicine cat of Oceanclan..."

Wrenstar stared at the kit in pure hatred. "This kit is the daughter of not one, but _two _medicine cats?" he said in a dark low whisper. He unsheathed his claws and raised his paw to strike the young kit in anger. He brought his claws down into fur, but it was not that of the kit's. Goldenheart stood above the helpless kit, his shoulder bleeding from the wound the leader had meant for the kit below him.

"How-" Goldenheart started but was cut off as a black she-cat came running out from the nursery and swacked Wrenstar across the face, claws unsheathed.

"How dare you try to attack a helpless kit?!" The she-cat yelled to the surprised leader. Blood swelled and dripped from his cheek and next to his left eye.

"And look what you've done! You've made my dear brother bleed!" She snatched the kit from underneath Goldenheart and licked it comfortingly.

"I'll nurse this poor thing, even if it is the kin of two medicine cats."

"But Swiftriver-" Wrenstar started.

"No buts! Now go get Moletail to look at Goldenheart's wound."

"Wait," Wrenstar said irritated at his mate's stubbornness, "If you keep it, I get to name it."

"Fine. What will her name be?"

Wrenstar looked at the kit, "Her name will be Forgottenkit."

Swiftriver glared at Wrenstar with pure hatred and gently picked up the kit and stalked back to the nursery to tend to her three kits and her new addition to the litter.

**Did ya like it? I'll add an allegiance page next if I get any reviews. **

**Review even if it's a flame!**

**Hugs,**

**Dreamingcloud **


	2. New Alliances

_**Allegiances**_

_**Streamclan**_

**Leader-**_ Shimmerstar: _Pretty grey she-cat with navy blue eyes

**Deputy- **_Redstone: _Red and black she-cat(Rushingwind's sister); apprentice: _Littlepaw_

**Medicine Cat-**_ Runningbrook: _silver and brown tom; apprentice: _Honeypaw_

**Warriors- **

_Featherfoot: _Dark gray she-cat with light gray feet

_Blacknose: _Light brown tom with a cute black button nose

_Blueeyes: _Blue eyed black tom; apprentice: _Thrushpaw_

_Silverfish: _Slender silver she-cat with green eyes

_Water That Falls From Cliff(Waterfall): _small dusty brown she-cat(Left The Tribe of Rushing Water); apprentice: _Shiningpaw_

**Apprentices-**

_Littlepaw: _small tortoiseshell she-cat

_Shiningpaw: _pretty silver she-cat

_Thrushpaw: _a light brown tom

_Honeypaw: _honey colored she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Queens-**

_Purpleflower: _grey she-cat with dark purple eyes; kits: _Foxkit, Harekit, Skykit_

**Elders-**

_Mousetail: _musky brown tom

_Yellowpelt: _creamy colored she-cat with yellow eyes

_**Oceanclan**_

**Leader- **_Wrenstar: _Dark brown tom with a temper

**Deputy-**_ Goldenheart: _kind golden tom with honey blue eyes; apprentice: _Stonepaw_

**Medicine Cat- **_Moletail: _light brown tom with green eyes

**Warriors- **

_Spottedclaw: _Black speckled she-cat; apprentice: _Hazelpaw_

_Rainingleaf: _White she-cat with blue-green eyes; apprentice: _Violetpaw_

_Copperpelt:_ Copper colored tom with amber eyes; apprentice: _Mellowpaw_

_Whitecloud:_ White tom with hazel eyes; apprentice: _Ravenpaw_

_Velvetfur:_ black she-cat with heather colored eyes; apprentice: _Duskpaw_

**Apprentices**

_Forgottenpaw: _see prologue(has no mentor, you'll understand later in the story)

_Mellowpaw: _Black and brown tom with pretty light blue eyes

_Ravenpaw: _all black she-cat with green eyes

_Violetpaw: _black and white she-cat with light purple eyes

_Hazelpaw: _handsomewhite and copper tom with hazel eyes

_Stonepaw: _grey and white tom with faded blue eyes

_Duskpaw: _a small light brown she-cat with white speckles and scarlet eyes

**Queens- **

_Swiftriver: _all black she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders-**

_Tigerstripe: _a tiger-striped tom with amber eyes

_**Windclan**_

**Leader- **_Icestar: _long-haired light gray tom with ice blue eyes

**Deputy- **_Timberclaw: _dark brown she-cat; apprentice: _Brightpaw_

**Medicine Cat- **_Rushingwind: _Red and white tom; apprentice: _Cloudpelt: _Fluffy white tom

**Warriors-**

_Graysky: _light grey she-cat with blue eyes; apprentice: _Darkpaw_

_Coalpelt: _almost black tom with dull brown eyes

_Blacktail: _White tom with black tail; apprentice: _Lightpaw_

_Softstep: _Pretty all white she-cat with light grey paws and pretty blue eyes

_Harefoot: _brown and grey tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices-**

_Darkpaw: _black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

_Lightpaw: _white she-cat with black paws and green eyes

_Brightpaw: _white tom with brown spots and green eyes

**Queens-**

_Quietriver: _a mute brown tabby she-cat; kits: _Sharpkit, Dewkit_

_Breezeflower: _A pretty white she-cat( Quietriver's sister); kits: _Flowerkit_

**Elders-**

_Zebrapelt: _zebra striped tom

_**Stormclan**_

**Leader- **_Fogstar: _grey and white tom

**Deputy-** _Swirlingpool: _Silver tabby tom

**Medicine Cat- **_Thundercloud: _grey and white fluffy she-cat with yellow eyes

**Warriors-**

_Dapplepelt: _dapple pelted she-cat; apprentice: _Redpaw_

_Pebbleheart: _grey she-cat with green eyes

_Runningfoot: _white tom with amber eyes; apprentice: _Silverpaw_

_Yellowtooth: _yellowish golden tom with blue grey eyes

_Bluefang: _bluish grey she-cat with fading red eyes; apprentice: _Swiftpaw_

**Apprentices-**

_Redpaw: _white she-cat with a single red paw

_Swiftpaw: _dappled white she-cat

_Silverpaw: _silver tom with blue eyes

**Queens-**

_Clearpuddle: _muddy brown she-cat with clear crystal blue eyes

**Elders-**

_Mudpelt: _dark brown tom

Stormclan- Shadowclan

Windclan- Windclan

Oceanclan- Thunderclan

Streamclan- Riverclan


	3. Chapter 1: Death At the Apprentice

**Chapter 1: Death at the Apprentice Ceremony**

**Hiya! Thanks for the reviews in the prologue. I couldn't really think of a shorter chapter title... here's chapter 1!**

"Mother! Mother! It's almost time! Wake up, wake up!" Forgottenkit pawed at her foster mother's side. Swiftriver woke up and yawned.

"What? What is it?" she said sleepily.

"Our apprentice ceremony!" she bounced around Swiftriver until she got dizzy and sat down next to her.

"But it's only sunhigh! Wrenstar said he would hold the ceremony before moonhigh." She sat up and licked the kit's ear. Violetkit stirred and woke up, then Ravenkit and Mellowkit.

"Ah, your all awake now. Why don't you go ask Tigerstripe for a story and bring him a piece of fresh kill?"

"Okay!" They all said in unison. Violetkit shot a quick glare at Forgottenkit before racing off to the fresh kill pile. Ravenkit smiled shyly at her then padded after Violetkit. Mellowkit and Forgottenkit then raced after them to the elder's den.

When Forgottenkit woke up, she was in the elder's den.

"_I must have fallen asleep in the middle of the story," _she thought to herself as she stepped around her sisters and went to the entrance of the den. She ran into Mellowkit at the entrance of the den.

"Mellowkit, what's wro-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence. She smelt something awkward smelling and looked up at Mellowkit. They followed the scent to the nursery. Forgottenkit entered first. Her eyes grew wide in horror as she stared at the sight before her. Mellowkit, who had just entered, did the same.

"No... This can't be... No..." Forgottenkit whispered quietly to herself.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yowled in grief. She stared at her bloodied dead mother, who lay on the nursery floor, slaughtered. Mellowkit walked up next to Forgottenkit and placed his tail on her back, to grief stricken to speak. From in side the nursery they could hear Wrenstar's yowl and the cats gathering into the clearing. Mellowkit lead Forgottenkit to the clearing.

"I call you hear for 2 reasons. I shall get the saddest new over with first. Swiftriver has been brutally murdered." The grief in his eyes looked fake to Forgottenkit. There was something more to it, something she couldn't put her paw on.

Everyone looked up at Starclan with grief in their eyes. Some turned their heads back to Wrenstar while others continued to stare thoughtlessly at Silverpelt.

"The good news is that we have 3, I mean 4 new apprentices tonight. Violetkit, Ravenkit, come over here."

As they did as they were told, he said, "From this day forward, until they have earned their warrior names, Violetkit will now be called Violetpaw and Ravenkit will now be called Ravenpaw. Rainingleaf, you will be Violetpaw's mentor. Whitecloud, you will be Ravenpaw's mentor."

The new apprentices touched noses with their mentors and sat down. Mellowkit was next.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, Mellowkit will now be called Mellowpaw. Copperpelt, you will be Mellowkit's mentor."

Wrenstar looked at Forgottenkit. "From this day forward, if she ever earns her warrior name, Forgottenkit will now be called Forgottenpaw," he said in a mocking voice, "She will have no mentor, for who would want to mentor the daughter of 2 medicine cats? I most certainly wouldn't. And now that Swiftriver is gone, who will tell me she has to have one?"

He hopped down from the Great Tree and to his den in it's roots. The new apprentices walked to the apprentice den and curled up next to the older apprentices to keep from the cold. Forgottenpaw went to the center of the clearing and sat a silent vigil for Swiftriver by herself in the clearing. As snow began to fall, she drifted into an uneasy sleep, still grieving for her lost foster mother.

**Sad it was. Please review and tell me if you like the first chapter.**


	4. Chapter 2: A New Friend

**Chapter 2: A New Friend**

**Yay! I got 11 reviews and I only have 2 chapters! cries in happiness Here! I will give you all Forgottenpaw plushies! throws them up in the air and they float gently onto the ground I have a feeling this story will have a lot of reviews, hopefully anyways! I'm probably going to make this story very long. Well, thanks and here's chapter 2!**

"_Thanks for mourning me Forgottenpaw. Mourn no further. I would tell you my murderer, but that is a mystery for to find out yourself."_

Forgottenpaw woke with a start at her mother's voice. She looked around but only saw the freshly fallen snow and a couple cats leaving for the dawn patrol.

"_Wait. Why is it so warm? It was snowing and I was alone..." _she thought and looked behind her. A small light brown she-cat with white speckles was curled around her, keeping her warm. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. They were a pretty scarlet color.

"Your awake." she said, then yawned. "Why were you out here anyways?"

"I was mourning my mother. No one else did." She replied shyly. She had never spoken to an apprentice older than her, or rather any apprentice at all.

"Oh... I'm Duskpaw by the way. Who are you? Are you one of the new apprentices? Who's your mentor? I was on a patrol when the ceremony happened."

"I'm Forgottenpaw. I just became an apprentice. I don't have a mentor..."

"What? What do you mean you don't have a mentor? Didn't Wrenstar give you a mentor?"

Forgottenpaw shook her head no.

"Well this just won't do! Come on!" Duskpaw raced into the forest, Forgottenpaw following close behind.

They stopped running when they got to a clearing with an opening in the trees that allowed sunlight to brighten the forest floor.

"Stand in the sunlight with me and look up at the sky." They both stepped into the sunlight and stared at the sky.

"Oh great Starclan! I am Duskpaw and this is Forgottenpaw. She has no mentor. May I learn from mine and then mentor her as my own apprentice? I don't know if this has ever been done before, so I ask you this favor. If you agree then show us something that is rare to find in the middle of leafbare!"

They heard a twig snap behind them and turned around. A plump little squirrel was digging in the snow by a tree.

"Look at that! Starclan agrees!" Duskpaw whispered and began stalking the squirrel. Forgottenpaw watched quietly as Duskpaw pounced and killed the squirrel.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Forgottenpaw said.

"I'll teach you then!" Duskpaw replied and began showing her the movements for stalking squirrels.

**Sorry it was so short but I have to go to school now cause it's 8:00am. Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 3: Violetpaw and Hazelpaw

**Chapter 3: Violetpaw and Hazelpaw**

**Ok! Here's the next chapter! I'm going to try it POVs but I'm not so good at those. I'm going to try my best though. Wish me luck! Thanks for all the reviews! I know it's kind of like diary form, but I kinda like it that way. It makes it easier on me. If you don't like it tell me and I won't do it again.**

**Forgottenpaw's POV**

I don't know why, but Hazelpaw has been following me around lately. The only time I can escape him is when Duskpaw starts my lessons, which are at Moonhigh every other night. He follows me when I leave camp and always wants me to come train with him, saying Spottedclaw wouldn't mind, but I know she would. She's one of Wrenstar's supporters! He even tries to sleep next to me at night but I get up and lay by Duskpaw before he comes near me. I know it seems mean, but it's getting annoying! Maybe if I go hunting with him he won't bug me so much. Ah! There he is now!

"Hazelpaw!" I yelled across the clearing and bounded up to him, "Do you want to hunt with me?"

His eyes brightened up, "Sure!"

As we ran to the entrance of camp, Violetpaw came out of the apprentice den and glared at me coldly when she saw me by him. I wonder why she keeps glaring at me? DId I do something wrong?

**Violetpaw's POV**

What is she doing? That's _my_ tom! I'm sleeping just a little longer than normal and she takes him from me just like that! She needs to learn some manners! Great Starclan, can't she leave him alone? She's been padding after him for days! Always trying to hunt with him and all. I wonder how she learned to hunt anyways? She was probably watching me and my fantastic hunting skills! It's a relief to him and me when we go to sleep how he gets to curl around me instead of her now. It's all thanks to Duskpaw. I think she's on my side with this one, even if she's with Forgottenpaw all the time. I guess I'll just get Ravenpaw and we can go hunting if it's ok with Rainingleaf and Whitecloud. I know it will be because I am leader's daughter after all!

**Normal POV (It's moonhigh) (I'm not very good at describing battle scenes either so please deal with the horrible battle scene ahead.)**

"Your getting really good at hunting. Let's try some more fighting. You need to work on strength. You have plenty of speed, just like your mother did."

"Which one?" Forgottenpaw buried the mouse she just killed in the snow and asked curiously.

"Hmmm...Both of them. Silverstripe was a very fast cat. No one could ever beat her in swiftness. Why she became a medicine cat instead of a warrior is unknown. Swiftriver was her sister. She was the only one who could keep up with Silverstripe. Swiftriver was the only other cat in camp that new about her affair with Rushingwind, the medicine cat of Oceanclan, and Goldenheart their brother knew, too. He's really strong. And their father was Whitestar, the strongest, fastest cat in all the clans before he joined Starclan."

Duskpaw sighed and pounced on Forgottenpaw playfully, "Let's start training."

"Okay," she replied and wriggled free of the once playful grip. Forgottenpaw pounced at Duskpaw, claws unsheathed. They scratch and pierce skin, but not draw blood. Duskpaw dodged out the way swiftly and whacked at Forgottenpaw's side as she flew passed, sending her tumbling to the snow covered ground with a thud. She quickly rolled to her side as Duskpaw attempted to pin her down.

She got up and swiftly and dashed up to Duskpaw. She got into a pouncing position. Duskpaw reared up on her hind legs brought down her paws as Forgottenpaw slithered under belly, turned on her back and pushed up on her belly with full force, sending her flying through the air and into the dust. Forgottenpaw rolled over quickly and ran over and pinned down Duskpaw and gave her a warning bite on the shoulder. Duskpaw shoved her off and shook the snow off of her pelt and yawned.

"I think that's enough for tonight. You're getting good! But I guess that's just because you've got a great mentor, huh?"

"_Well, that and the lessons that I get from Whitestar in Starclan, but I have to keep that a secret. He did tell me I couldn't tell anybody, even you, Duskpaw." _she thought to herself and just nodded to Duskpaw as they unburied their prey and headed back to camp so they wouldn't be caught outside of camp so late and to escape the cold winds and snow of leafbare.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't really have the time to update this week but I squeezed this one in. Tell me if you liked it or not. You know or should know how much I like reviews! Even if it's a flame, it's accepted. Review!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 4: Ancestors

**Chapter 4: Ancestors**

**I haven't mentioned this for the last couple chapters, but the clans look the same except for the camp of Thunderclan, which is now Streamclan, which now has a tree near the center of the clearing and a stream runs through the camp right behind it. The clans are Streamclan, formerly Thunderclan, Oceanclan, formerly Riverclan, Stormclan, formerly Shadowclan, and Windclan, formerly Windclan. Windclan is the only one that stayed the same. Here's chapter 4.**

"What are we going to do today, Whitestar?" Forgottenpaw was lying by her Starclan mentor, Whitestar, in an open field. He turned his head toward her and stared at her through dark blue pools for eyes.

"You shall learn about your ancestors and the cats who are closest to you now by blood today. A little break from hunting and battling never hurt, did it?"

"No, Whitestar, it never did!" She let the sweet smell of heather and ferns fill her nose. It felt good to lie on fresh green grass instead of the cold snow outside the apprentice den. She rolled on her back and batted at a fern that bounced playfully at her head, the moonlight spreading a warm and chilling feeling through her body.

"Now let us begin the lesson. As you know, I was leader before Wrenstar. My mate was a she-cat named Flowerpetal. She was Tigerstripe's sister and died of greencough a moon before you were born. Our kits, Silverstripe, Swiftriver, and Goldenheart, were very close. Duskpaw has already told you about them. One of your closest ancestors, Dreamingcloud of Shadowclan, now it is called Stormclan, was my great grandmother." She looked up curiously at him.

"I'll tell you that story another time. Rushingwind of Oceanclan was the son of Breezeflower and Icestar. His sister is deputy and their red coloring has been a mystery that you will figure out one day. Rushingwind is your closest living blood relative. You have no brothers and sisters, as you should know. Goldenheart found you." He looked up at the moon and stared at it for a moent before going on.

"You probably don't remember, but you were born by the Windclan border in the beginning of Leafbare on the first day of snow. You should come to the Moonpool sometime to visit your other ancestors. Dreamingcloud would probably like it. She doesn't get many visitors. But first, you should visit your father. He might still be wondering if you survived or not. Wrenstar never mentioned you at a gathering. He only mentioned the death of Silverstripe. Well, it's almost sunrise now. You should wake up soon. I'll see you in two nights."

Whitestar got up and Forgottenpaw got to her paws. "Why in two nights? Why not tonight?" she asked curiously.

"Because, tomorrow is the gathering. And you should go to it, whether it's alone or with the group of cats Wrenstar chooses." he slowly disappeared with the ground and she was left in darkness. Then, a cat that glowed silver in the darkness whispered in a soft, low voice, "When the bird falls, the flower will stand and evil will shadow the forest."

**So how'd you like it? Sorry it was so short. Oh, before I forget, if I can get 20 reviews, I'll put in a bonus story about Lightpaw and Darkpaw of Windclan. By the way, I made a mistake on the Allegiances. Darkpaw and Lightpaw are both she-cats. I put one of them as a tom by accident. They have a lot to do with this story, so if I can get 20 reviews I'll put in this never before seen Bonus Story!!!! So ya, don't forget to review. And Dreamingcloud is from my story, The Power Of The Stars, so if you want to read about her and her siblings, you can. I hope you do!!!!! Review!!!!**

**PS: I'm gonna have a contest soon so pay clase attention!!!! Review!!!**


	7. Chapter 5: The Gathering part 1

**Chapter 5: The Gathering part 1**

**What? Only 16 reviews? You guys can do better than that! I need those reviews! They're precious! I'm going to make it kinda long. Here's Chapter 5!**

"The cats going to the gathering are Violetpaw, Goldenheart, Moletail, Rainingleaf, Spottedclaw, Velvetfur, Duskpaw, Hazelpaw, and Ravenpaw." Wrenstar said from The Great Tree. He leapt down and waited at the entrance to the camp for the cats to assemble.

"I'll see you in the morning. I wish you could go." Duskpaw said to Forgottenpaw.

"But I am going." Forgottenpaw whispered to her friend.

"What? You are? But Wrenstar didn't give you permission to go! That could be dangerous! Do you know what could happen if he found out?"

"It's ok. It's not like he cares anyways. I'm going to go through Windclan territory so he won't know I'm coming. I'll make sure he doesn't spot me."

"Are you sure you won't get caught?" Duskpaw whispered worryingly.

"I'm sure. See you there! Wrenstar's calling." She licked her friend's ear and watched her go through the entrance with the other clan cats.

Forgottenpaw wadded through the stream that separated the Windclan and Streamclan borders. She shook each paw as she came out of the stream. She ran towards the smell of lake water. She had never been to the lake, so she would have to find her way to it on her own. She spotted the Windclan cats on their way to the gathering. She followed them from afar; it would make it a lot easier to find the lake. They came to a stop and one by one began to cross a fallen tree. The lake glistened in the moonlight. All the Windclan cats had crossed so she went up to the fallen tree. She leapt onto it gracefully the log and slowly crossed it, trying not to fall. As she leapt onto the island, she stepped on a twig that snapped under her paw. A small apprentice twitched his ears and turned to look at her. His eyes went wide and he whispered something to the other two apprentices next to him and they looked at her. One left and ran to another group of apprentices and whispered something to them. Soon, every cat on the island was silent and staring at her. She felt uncomfortable so she looked at her paws.

_At least Streamclan isn't here yet. _She thought to herself.

She walked around the cats and sat down alone. Everyone still had their eyes on her. A honey colored she-cat padded up to her.

"Hi there! I'm Honeypaw. Who are you?" Her blue eyes shined brightly. All the cats began to talk again after the silence was broken.

"I'm Forgottenpaw. Nice to meet you." She said shyly.

"I'm the Windclan medicine cat apprentice. I'll introduce you to the other medicine cats. Come on!"

Forgottenpaw followed Honeypaw through the crowds of cats until they got to the medicine cats.

"This is Runningbrook," Honeypaw pointed to a silver and brown tom with her tail, "This is Thundercloud," she pointed to a grey and white she-cat, "This is Cloudpelt," She pointed to a white tom, " And this Rushingwind," she pointed to a white and red tom.

"I'm Runningbrook's apprentice. Moletail isn't here yet. Oh! There he is!"

Forgottenpaw turned her head and Streamclan cats began to appear on the island and Moletail was coming right toward them.

"_Oh no! He'll find out I'm here! I've got to get out of here!" _She thought and began to panic in her mind. She felt a tap on he side and turned to see Rushingwind quietly moving away from the other medicine cats. She followed him into the brush behind him.

"Thanks. How'd you know I needed help?" She asked cautiously. Rushingwind looked at the stars in Silverpelt.

"Starclan said I would meet someone close to me tonight so I assumed it was you. What's your name?"

"It's Forgottenpaw." She took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I'm the daughter of Silverstripe and you, her mate." She looked at her paws.

He didn't look particularly surprised. He just licked her ear.

"I had a feeling. You look like her a lot. You have one of her eyes. The red one of course." He sighed and put his nose to her cheek, "I didn't know you were alive." he whispered.

"We should be getting back now. They might be looking for us."

"Yes but before we go back I must tell you the name your mother was going to give you."  
"What is it?" She stared at him in wonder. She had to know her true name, not the one Wrenstar gave her.

"It was Hopefulkit. She named you this in the hope you would live a better life than she would. It was to give you hope for life. Your warrior name would have been -----"

**Yay! I finished part 1! I can't tell you her warrior name yet. I know it would probably sound better as Hopekit, but I needed it to be Hopefulkit to fit her warrior name. Now the contest! If you can guess what the prophecy means, you get a cat in my story! It's pretty easy! If there is a tie, I will pm you another question and the one who answers correctly gets to have the cat in my story. Review!**

**Hugs, **

**Feathersong**


	8. Chapter 6: The Gathering part 2

**Chapter 6: The Gathering part 2**

**I'm holding the contest for this chapter too! Next chapter I'll announce the winner and pm them. So far, the closest (and the only one that's tried) person to guess the prophecy is...Icestripe. Um, Anon review here. I don't know who you are...Please tell me if this is you are not if you are in fact them. Anyways, second part of The Gathering.**

Forgottenpaw skirted the crowd looking for Duskpaw, trying not to meet the eyes of any other cat in fear that they might recognize her if they were Thunderclan. Finally, she found her in a group of Riverclan and Windclan apprentices, her eyes searching for something. Their eyes met and Forgottenpaw started walking over to her. She felt a tail tip brush her shoulder and she turned around to see that an apprentice from one of the other groups had come over to her.

"Hi there. Is this your first time to the gathering? Why don't you come join our group? We're talking about training and hunting skills." The tom said brightly and urged her over to the group of apprentices.

"Um, I don't know. I' kind of looking for someone right now. Um, maybe-" She was cut off when a yowl rang across the island, signaling the start of the gathering. Duskpaw quickly got up and padded swiftly over to Forgottenpaw and sat down. The tom sat down next to her. He was a white tom with brown spots. He glanced at her for a moment with light emerald green eyes and she looked away.

"I'm Brightpaw of Stormclan. You?" he whispered.

"Um, I'm Forgottenpaw of Streamclan. Nice to meet you." Forgottenpaw said in a soft, sweet whisper.

Duskpaw stared at them questionly, smirked a faint smirk, then averted her eyes and listened to the leaders. _She's made her first friend from another clan. How cute! As long as..._

Duskpaw tapped Forgottenpaw on shoulder with her tail tip swiftly. Forgottenpaw looked over startled. She had been so caught up in her conversation with Brightpaw she had almost forgot Duskpaw was there.

"Hmm? What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Violetpaw is staring at us! You've got to leave, quickly! What if she notices you?"

Forgottenpaw stared ahead and Violetpaw stared back. Violetpaw's eyes grew wide as she met Forgottenpaw's and then she smirked and turned back to the leaders.

"Ok! I think she just spotted me. I'll go now."

She started to sneak towards the fallen tree, when she felt eyes on her. She turned around to see Brightpaw staring back at her. She motioned with her tail to follow and began to go behind the groups of cats, who were too caught up in the news from the leaders to pay attention to the two cats moving toward the tree. They made it unseen and crossed swiftly.

"Why are you leaving? The gathering isn't over yet!" Brightpaw protested.

"I'm not supposed to be at the gathering mousebrain! Violetpaw just saw me, so now I have to go. I'll see you when ever." Forgottenpaw said hastily and began to pad back to camp.

"Wait! Um, can I meet you sometime and you can maybe explain it to me?" He called back to her softly.

Forgottenpaw thought a bit and then answered quickly, " Sure. At the island at moonhigh tomorrow!" She yelled goodbye behind her and ran back to camp as fast as her paws could carry her.

**Short, I know! But I'm kind of hurrying through this to get in the shower for school tomorrow. Don't forget about the contest! I'll announce the winner next chapter. The prophecy is, **_**"When the bird falls, the flower will stand and evil will shadow the forest."**_** Review!**

**Hugs,**

**Feathersong**


	9. Chapter 7: Violet Blood

**Chapter 7: Violet Blood**

**The winner of the contest is--- xx-Secrets-xx!!!! Thank you for your description, you will make your appearance in the next few chapters. The bonus chapter will be coming up soon. It's important so you have to read it! On with this chapter, with an unexpected ending! Read on! This chapter has been edited on 11/11/07, 8:25 am.**

**Forgottenpaw's POV**

I woke at dawn the morning after the gathering. Light began to streak the sky and turn it light pink and orange. I walked out of the apprentice den and Mellowpaw bumped into me from behind.

"Hi Forgottenpaw. Want to go hunting?" he asked, touching his tail tip to my nose.

"Sure! We haven't gone hunting since we became apprentices."

"Yeah, but you never had a mentor and-"

I cut him off by putting my tail tip in front of his mouth and flashed him a humoring look.

"Don't worry about me. I have my ways of learning." Batting his ear with a paw, I ran out of the bramble entrance and out into the forest, with Mellowpaw following close behind.

"That was a great! Where did you learn that?" I had just caught a rather swift rabbit, though it was sort of thin.

"I learned it from a hedgehog," I boasted sarcastically, scraping dirt over my prey.

"No, seriously," Mellowpaw persisted that I tell him.

"I'm serious. I learned my hunting techniques from a hedgehog that I saved from drowning in the lake. She taught me to hunt and fight, then flew up into the sky and disappeared." I gave my chest a couple of licks, and glanced at him to see his reaction.

"Yeah, and kittypets live on thunderpaths. Now tell me! Please!" He unsheathed and sheathed his claws.

"Duskpaw," I said softly, and started to follow the scent of a squirrel through the forest.

I padded back into camp at sunhigh with a scrawny mouse and an almost plump thrush and dropped them onto the fresh kill pile. Leafbare was ending, good riddance. The snow had melted and the sun was warming everything up.

"Forgottenpaw! Go take something to Wrenstar!" A voice yowled from behind me and I turned around to see Copperpelt staring at me before turning to join Rainingleaf and Hazelpaw on a hunting patrol. I picked up my thrush and bound up to the leader's den. A mewed a small greeting before entering. I entered, and saw Wrenstar lying in the far corner of his den; staring at something only he could see. His eyes were clouded, but when he looked up at me, the cloudiness disappeared.

"What do you want?" He said grumpily. Obviously, he hadn't got a very good sleep that night, or maybe he hadn't slept at all.

"Um, I brought you some fresh kill. Copperpelt told me to bring it to you." I murmured softly, dropping the thrush and pushing it toward him. "Leafbare is ending. It's such a nice day today." I stretched my hind legs briefly. He grunted and began picking at the thrush.

"You may go now," he said awkwardly, avoiding my gaze. I dipped my head respectfully and left the den to go collect the rest of my prey and maybe help Mellowpaw with his.

I padded through the forest in search of Mellowpaw. I had returned with my prey and there was still no sign of Mellowpaw. The forest was strangely quiet, no birds singing, water dripping, scrambling of prey. Something was wrong, very wrong. The smell hit the roof of my mouth and stung like claws raking across my chest. I raced toward the lake, and there I saw it. With the smell of salt was blood. Under that was the smell of Mellowpaw. He lay by the lake; blood covered his chest and poured around into a puddle around him. I ran up to him, sorrow flooded into me again, just like before when mother had died. Only this time, it was worse.

My paws and belly were covered in his blood as I lay next to him and buried my nose into his pelt.

"Why you? Why did you have to leave me?" I whispered to his cold body, tears welled up in my eyes, but I blinked them back. I felt a hostile glare burning into my pelt and turned my head to see Violetpaw by a tree in the forest, just in my sight of view. Her eyes glowed in fake horror, but underneath that I could see a look of sheer triumph in her eyes.

**Did you expect that? Did you like the POV? I enjoyed typing it. Tell me if you like it and I might keep doing it. Did you like the Wrenstar part? If you try to guess who he was thinking of, you will get a limited edition Forgottenkit plushie! If you review, you get a Duskpaw plushie! If you do both, you get a Duskpaw-and-Forgottenpaw-curled-up-together-sleeping plushie! Review and tell me what you think!**

**Hugs,**

**Feathersong**

**PS: Who's your favorite character???? **

**PSS: I wasn't sure about the name of this chapter, so any suggestions would be helpful. Tell me if you like this chapter name, though. Thanks! I have changed the name thanks to Cloudfire! **


	10. Chapter 8: Love and Exile

**Chapter 8: Love and Exile**

**Do you like the title??? Tell me if you do. Sorry, this is a very short chapter!!! Let's see... Everyone gets a plushie because every one guessed right 'cause I'm not sure yet!!!! Yay!!!! --Tosses Forgottenkit plushie, Duskpaw plushie, and Duskpaw-and-Forgottenpaw-curled-up-together-sleeping-plushie to loyal reviewers-- I love you all!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! On with the chapter!**

Violetpaw dashed away from the lake, but I couldn't leave Mellowpaw to follow her. I grabbed his scruff in my mouth and dragged him closer to the shore. I washed the blood from his pelt and began clawing up the soft mud on the lakeshore. When the hole was deep enough, I laid him into it gently and pressed my nose to his cold cheek.

"Goodbye, my dear brother. Rest in Starclan. I only wish you had never been the one to leave."

I pushed the clumped up of mud evenly over him. I found a clump of lilacs and dug them up gently to place over his grave.

"May Starclan light your path," I whispered and began to wash the blood from my pelt. While washing my chest, I heard rustling and looking up to see Wrenstar, Goldenheart, Hazelpaw, Duskpaw, and Violetpaw. Duskpaw raced up to me and looked at me worriedly.

"Tell me what Violetpaw says is not true!" She said, her eyes filed with tears.

"What did she say?"

"She claims that she saw you murder Mellowpaw!"

"Of course not! Why would I murder my own brother?" My fur began to bristle at the thought. Duskpaw looked around.

"Where is Mellowpaw?" She glanced around warily.

"I'm so sorry, I found him by the lake. I'm so sorry Duskpaw. I buried him over there by the lake shore."

Grief flooded into her eyes and tears streamed down her face. She let out an eerie cry of pain and buried her muzzle into my neck fur. I licked head soothingly.

"Thank you. He always loved the lake. It was the perfect place to him." She whispered to me.

"Thank you, for loving my brother," I whispered back to her. She walked over to Mellowpaw's grave and curled up on top of it. Her breathing slowed, showing she had fallen asleep. She looked really small, helpless, and innocent at that moment.

Paw steps coming toward me told me what was coming. I turned around to face Wrenstar and his emotionless eyes.

"Don't say anything! I know what your thinking already. What ever she says is always the truth." I hissed at him.

"Forgottenpaw, you are exiled from Streamclan for murder of your own clan member. If any of my warriors see you on our territory after sunset, they have my permission to kill you." Wrenstar said in a scratchy-ish voice, as if he was choking on something.

"I don't care. Why would I want to go there?"

"Get out!" Violetpaw snarled. I snarled back, unsheathed my claws, and tried to slash her nose, but she backed away quickly and hid behind Wrenstar.

I walked over to my sleeping friend, and curled up next to her. The Streamclan cats had already gone back to the forest by that time. I closed my eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

"**You have love and she takes it away**

**You have happiness and she takes it away**

**You have pain and she takes it away**

**You have hatred and she takes it away**

**You have her and make her go away"**

**Take It Away, by me! This is dedicated to Duskpaw. You can't borrow it without my permission!!!**

**Do you like it? It's awesome isn't it? Did you like the chapter? Review!!!**

**Hugs to my loyal reviewers,**

**-Feathersong**


	11. Chapter 9: New Clan, New Beginning

**Chapter 9: New Clan, New Beginning**

**Hi! I'm trying to make my chapters longer so hopefully this chapter turns out long.**

**Thank you reviewers!!!! I love you all! I'm glad you like my poem, xx-Secrets-xx! I made another mistake on the alliance page. Whoops. So now I'm making a new alliances page and deleting the old one. I'll put the current one up in a couple chapters, right after Secretkit comes into it. On with the chapter!**

I woke up with moonlight streaming over us. Duskpaw was still asleep. Slowly and silently I slipped away from her and padded towards the island. I was to meet Brightpaw tonight. I leapt onto the log and felt my paws slip. I unsheathed my claws but it was to late. I plunged into the icy cold lake water. My paws thrashed franticly, my claws tried to find a hold on something.

I'm such a mousebrain! How could I _forget _to unsheathe my claws when I was on the log?

My claws caught onto something and I dug them into what ever it was before I lost it. It was soft and fleshy. I looked up with water blurred eyes and made out green eyes staring back at me.

"That hurts, stupid!" he hissed.

"Sorry!" I sheathed my claws.

"No, don't let go!" he flashed out a paw and hooked his claws in my scruff, but I guess my weight was too much for him 'cause I pulled him down with me. We plunged into the water, together this time. I couldn't feel him near me at all; his claws had disappeared from my scruff once we plunged into the water. My body began to turn numb from the cold water. I thought I heard splashing above me, but how could I have heard anything above my heart pounding in my ears?

Something gripped my neck fur ad before I new it, I was above the water and gasping for air. I was dragged to the muddy island shore lay there panting. I looked up.

"Duskpaw!" I had never been more happier to see her in my life, short as it was, "How did you learn to swim like that?"

"Um, well," she looked at her paws. Then it clicked.

"You little two-timer!" I said mischievously.

"No, no! it's not what you think! It's just-"

"It's just what?"

"It's just, well, you see, when I told Mellowpaw I liked him, he said he didn't fell the same way. So, we stayed friends and I tried to find someone to occupy my mind so I wouldn't have to think about it. That was when I met him, a Streamclan apprentice. But I still loved Mellowpaw."

"Well, now I know the whole story, but wait a minute... How did you know I was here anyways?"

"I heard splashing so I came over to see what it was. Next thing I know, I'm in the lake rescuing you and Brightpaw from drow-" I cut her off at his name.

"Where is Brightpaw?"

"He's over there," Duskpaw pointed to his motionless body with her tail. I rushed over to him. He wasn't breathing.

"Brightpaw?" I whispered.

He spit a stream of lake water into my face and sat up, amused.

"You called." he said casually. I head butted him in the chest, knocking him backwards.

"You know I hate you, right?"

"Duh, of course I do. I hate you just as much." He got to his paws and shook out his dripping pelt and I did the same.

"So let's go, the sun's about to come up."

"Go where?" Brightpaw sounded confused.

"To Windclan of course! Where else could I go, being exiled and all?"

"You're not going without me!" Duskpaw chimed in.

"Okay, now let's go! Come on Brightpaw!" I shoved him to the fallen tree.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"No, now get going! You know the way," Duskpaw answered.

"What am I supposed to tell the clan?"

"You'll think of something, now come on!" I said as I hopped onto the fallen tree, with claws unsheathed this time.

We all made it across safely and our pelts were drying.

"A new clan, a new beginning!" Duskpaw said to me and smiled.** (A/N: I know cats can't smile, but sometimes it looks like they do!) **It was a true statement, I thought as we picked our way up the moor lands to the Windclan camp with the sun rising behind us.

**I'm so sorry!!!! No matter what I do, it always seems to be so long, then when I get it posted, it's really short. So we're just gonna have to deal with he short chapters, k? Review and tell me what you think, k?**

**Hugs for my loyal reviewers-**

**Feathersong**


	12. Chapter 10: Windclan and Two New Kits

**Chapter 10: Windclan and Two New Kits**

**Hello! I'm going to update! Yay! xx-Secrets-xx, you finally make your entrance into this story! Hope I play your character right! Please tell me if I do something wrong with her personality. As for the question if Wrenstar met Whitestar, you'll just have to wait and find out! On with the chapter!**

We were walking up the Windclan moorlands. We had just crossed over the river, now we were heading towards the camp. My belly was growling- I hadn't eaten since I had left camp yesterday. I sighed. Who even knew if we would be accepted into Windclan? What would we do if we weren't accepted into the clan? I shook my head and looked out over the deeper part of Windclan territory. There were three cats heading toward us.

"Wind clan patrol!" I yelled silently, not sure if I was happy about this, or if I wanted to hind and not be scene by them. Duskpaw and Brightpaw looked over and saw them.

"We should hide and wait until we get back to camp or they might send you both back to Thunderclan territory if we run into the wrong cats." Brightpaw quickly advised and we raced to the nearest bush. There weren't very many, but we did find a bramble bush and managed to squeeze into it. The brambles scratched my pelt and nose, but it didn't hurt that much. The patrol was heading toward us, now closer. An apprentice shot by chasing a rabbit. A hunting patrol... That made things easier on us. They might not be able to scent us caring rabbits in there mouth. The patrol passed by, then Brightpaw hissed out, "Softstep!" The white she-cat passing by the bush stopped and listened. She silently came over to the bush.

"Who's there?" She asked quietly.

"It's Brightpaw, and two other apprentices. They're from Thunderclan. They have no choice but to join Windclan. Could you escort us there, please? I don't know how the patrol would act."

"I don't know. It would be Icestar's decision."

"Please! We must join your clan! Rushingwind would agree with us! I'm sure of it." I pleaded. Duskpaw briskly licked my cheek before looking up at Softfur.

"Rushingwind would? Hmmm... I guess we could bring you all along and explain it all to Icestar."

"Thank you," Duskpaw mewed before untangling her tail from the bramble bush and stepping out. Brightpaw tore his way out, leaving a few chunks of fur behind, while I delicately stepped out of the bush and tugged out my tail, which began to bleed at the end from being torn out of the brambles. The patrol consisted of three other cats- a warrior and two apprentices.

"This is Graysky, Darkpaw, and Lightpaw. Lightpaw's my apprentice." she introduced as we approached the patrol.

"Who are they? What's Brightpaw doing with them?" Graysky asked.

"It will be explained back at camp. I'm going back to camp with them now. Lightpaw, go with Graysky and Darkpaw to collect your prey and get back to camp." Softstep said gently. Lightpaw nodded through her rabbit that she had just successfully caught and we walked off towards the camp again. Soon we arrived, Duskpaw's pelt was brushing mine and she was shaking in excitement, at the Windclan camp, and we entered. It was empty. There was a fresh kill pile on the side of camp, filled with rabbits, the clearing, and a few gorse bushes. A tall rock stood out from everything, it was surrounded with gorse bush. I scented it. It smelled like milk and was probably the nursery. We headed to a rock near a badger set. The smell of mouse bile came from it. The medicine cat den? No, the elder's den. You could hear an elder muttering about ticks. Where was the leader? We passed it and headed to a fairly large gorse bush.

"Here. Icestar should be inside. Go on in, all of you." Softstep said and waited by the bush as we entered.

"What is it?" A light grey tom was sitting on the ground eating a rabbit, "Brightpaw, you've brought company. They are Thunderclan by the smell. What did they come for?"

"We were Thunderclan. We wish to join your clan." Duskpaw said coolly.

"Why must you join my clan? Why don't you go back to your Thunderclan home?" He asked.

"We can't. I was banished for nothing; Duskpaw came with me. We came to the only clan I knew that might accept us." I chipped in.

"Why did you think I would accept you into Windclan?"

"Because my father is here." I stated boldly. He lay there staring for a few minutes.

"Brightpaw, you are dismissed." Icestar said emotionlessly. Brightpaw nodded and left the bush.

"Tell me your story, from beginning to now. I must here it." Duskpaw began, telling how I had come to the clan since she was a kit at that time and her mother had told her the whole of the events along with the elders. I told about the ceremony and sneaking off to the gathering. We both told how I became exiled and almost drowned, and how we met Softstep and she brought us here.

"...Now we are here, where you told us to tell you my story." I finished. With this he sighed and thought. We waited as he thought. It was now sunhigh, I could tell by the mild sunshine streaking into the bush. Finally he spoke.

"You have gone through a tough journey that has now brought you here. For that I give you credit. But, before I tell my answer, why have you joined Forgottenpaw in her journey, Duskpaw, when you could have just ignored her like the rest? Why did you accompany her to Windclan?"

Duskpaw blinked and choose her words as if she had expected the question from the start.

"I felt something when she was lying there in the snow. I don't know what it was, but it propelled me to go to her. Soon we became friends. I had to accompany her on this journey. That's what friends are for. Besides, she would be completely lost with out me."

I cuffed her ear gently. She was my best friend, and it made me happy to have her say that.

Icestar smiled thoughtfully, "Good answer. Come with me," He got to his paws and left the bush. We followed proudly behind.

By now, the camp was filled with warriors and apprentices, kits and elders. I spotted Brightpaw eating a rabbit with Lightpaw and Darkpaw, Graysky was sharing tongues with someone, and Softstep was talking to a queen who was watching her kits play fight. Then I caught someone staring at me. It was Rushingwind. He was by a rock with a crack, probably the medicine cat den. I smiled at him and he nodded at me, then he continued with his medicine duties. We walked up to the nursery and he jumped onto the large rock.

"Let all cats join beneath the Tallrock for a clan meeting!" Icestar's voice rang out across the clearing and cats began to pile into the clearing like at a gathering, only with one clan.

"Well, we might as well do an apprentice ceremony while I'm up here. Flowerkit, come here." a small kit came up to Icestar as he leapt down into the clearing.

"From now on until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Flowerpaw. Her mentor will be Coalpelt. Please pass on all of your best qualities to this young apprentice."

Flowerpaw touched noses with Coalpelt and sat down beside him. The crowd cheered her name then settled down. They began to whisper and glance over at us.

"Next we have to new apprentices that have joined the clan. Their names are Duskpaw and Forgottenpaw. Forgottenpaw's mentor will be Breezeflower. She needs some good exercise after being in the nursery for so long. And I will mentor Duskpaw myself." I touched noses with Breezeflower, the queen I had saw Softfur talking to earlier, and sat down in the crowd. Duskpaw walked proudly up to Icestar, her head held high, and they touched noses. Then I smelt something.

"This meeting is now ov-" Icestar turned around, as he had smelt it to. A she-cat walked into the camp. Her fur was matted and eyes were dull. She had a sickness, which was the smell that hit the roof of my mouth. Two kits followed up behind her.

"What are doing her, rogue?" Coalpelt spat at her.

"I wish for you, this clan, to care for my kits. I'm to sick and I don't want them to suffer on my behalf." She said in a sweet, raspy voice.

"How many cats are going to join today?" a cat's voice rang out in the clearing.

"Enough! We shall take in the kits, but only because they are kits. They will cause no harm." Icestar said. The cats exchanged glances before a queen stepped into the clearing.

"I will gladly take them, Icestar." she said in a sweet motherly voice and went to sniff the kits. She picked one up and began to carry it to the nursery while the other one followed.

"Get your paws off me! I can walk! I have paws you know!" She squeaked. The queen put her down gently and herded them both to the nursery.

"Goodbye my kits..." The sick she-cat said before turning and walking away. The cats in the clearing dispersed and got into groups. They talked quietly.

"Now what?" Duskpaw asked me.

"I'm gonna go find Brightpaw. He can show us around." I said and we searched together. We found him sitting by Flowerpaw near a bush.

"Hey Brightpaw, Flowerpaw. Care to show us around?" Duskpaw said demandingly to Brightpaw.

"Fine, fine. Wanna come to?" He asked Flowerpaw. She nodded and he began to show us around.

"Wow. I'm so tired!" Duskpaw plopped down next to me in the bush we were at earlier. We had explored the territory with our mentors after Brightpaw and Flowerpaw gave us a tour of the camp. Although old and the leader of a clan, Icestar had proven to be very fast and loved to play games.

"We have hunting training tomorrow. Where are you training?" Duskpaw asked me.

"By the river. Breezeflower said rabbits often go there for drinks." I replied, just as tired.

"We're going near horseplace. Guess we won't be seeing each other."

"Guess not. Goodnight." I curled up and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight." Soon we went to sleep silently and peacefully for the first time in a while.

**Is that a long enough chapter? I couldn't stop typing! It's not as long as I hoped it would be, but it's 3 pages. Wow, that only took me two hours. Not bad timing. Now I can update my other stories. I'm putting up the alliance page after this. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Hugs to all my reviewers,**

**Feathersong**

**PS: I just edited this thanks to Mystra14. Thanks you for your help!**


	13. Alliances UPDATED

**Here is the new alliance page! I think I have all of the information down, but I'm not sure. If you think I should edit something, tell me in a review. Thanks!**

_**Allegiances**_

_**Streamclan**_

**Leader-**_ Shimmerstar: _Pretty grey she-cat with navy blue eyes

**Deputy- **_Redstone: _Red and black she-cat (Rushingwind's sister); apprentice: _Littlepaw_

**Medicine Cat-**_ Runningbrook: _silver and brown tom; apprentice: _Honeypaw_

**Warriors- **

_Featherfoot: _Dark gray she-cat with light gray feet

_Blacknose: _Light brown tom with a cute black button nose

_Blueeyes: _Blue eyed black tom; apprentice: _Thrushpaw_

_Silverfish: _Slender silver she-cat with green eyes

_Water That Falls From Cliff (Waterfall): _small dusty brown she-cat(Left The Tribe of Rushing Water); apprentice: _Shiningpaw_

**Apprentices-**

_Littlepaw: _small tortoiseshell she-cat

_Shiningpaw: _pretty silver she-cat

_Thrushpaw: _a light brown tom

_Honeypaw: _honey colored she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Queens-**

_Purpleflower: _grey she-cat with dark purple eyes; kits: _Foxkit, Harekit, Skykit_

**Elders-**

_Mousetail: _musky brown tom

_Yellowpelt: _creamy colored she-cat with yellow eyes

_**Oceanclan**_

**Leader- **_Wrenstar: _Dark brown tom with a temper

**Deputy-**_ Goldenheart: _kind golden tom with honey blue eyes; apprentice: _Stonepaw_

**Medicine Cat- **_Moletail: _light brown tom with green eyes

**Warriors- **

_Spottedclaw: _Black speckled she-cat; apprentice: _Hazelpaw_

_Rainingleaf: _White she-cat with blue-green eyes; apprentice: _Violetpaw_

_Copperpelt:_ Copper colored tom with amber eyes

_Whitecloud:_ White tom with hazel eyes; apprentice: _Ravenpaw_

**Apprentices**

_Ravenpaw: _all black she-cat with green eyes

_Violetpaw: _black and white she-cat with light purple eyes

_Hazelpaw: _handsomewhite and copper tom with hazel eyes

_Stonepaw: _grey and white tom with faded blue eyes

**Queens- **

_Velvetfur:_ black she-cat with heather colored eyes(expecting)

**Elders-**

_Tigerstripe: _a tiger-striped tom with amber eyes

_**Windclan**_

**Leader- **_Icestar: _long-haired light gray tom with ice blue eyes; apprentice: _Duskpaw_

**Deputy- **_Timberclaw: _dark brown she-cat; apprentice: _Brightpaw_

**Medicine Cat- **_Rushingwind: _Red and white tom; apprentice: _Cloudpelt_

**Warriors-**

_Graysky: _light grey she-cat with blue eyes; apprentice: _Darkpaw_

_Coalpelt: _almost black tom with dull brown eyes; apprentice: _Flowerpaw_

_Blacktail: _White tom with black tail

_Softstep: _All white she-cat with light grey paws and pretty blue eyes; apprentice: _Lightpaw_

_Harefoot: _brown and grey tom with amber eyes

_Breezeflower: _A pretty white she-cat; apprentice: _Forgottenpaw_

**Apprentices-**

_Darkpaw: _black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

_Lightpaw: _white she-cat with black paws and green eyes

_Brightpaw: _white tom with brown spots and green eyes

_Flowerpaw: _small white and black she-cat with amber eyes

_Forgottenpaw: _see prologue

_Duskpaw: _a small light brown she-cat with white speckles and scarlet eyes

_Cloudpelt: _Fluffy white tom; medicine cat apprentice

**Queens-**

_Quietriver: _a brown tabby she-cat; kits: _Sharpkit, Dewkit, Secretkit(rogue kit), Silentkit(rogue kit)_

**Elders-**

_Zebrapelt: _zebra striped tom

_**Stormclan**_

**Leader- **_Fogstar: _grey and white tom

**Deputy-** _Swirlingpool: _Silver tabby tom

**Medicine Cat- **_Thundercloud: _grey and white fluffy she-cat with yellow eyes

**Warriors-**

_Dapplepelt: _dapple pelted she-cat; apprentice: _Redpaw_

_Pebbleheart: _grey she-cat with green eyes

_Runningfoot: _white tom with amber eyes; apprentice: _Silverpaw_

_Yellowtooth: _yellowish golden tom with blue grey eyes

_Bluefang: _bluish grey she-cat with fading red eyes; apprentice: _Swiftpaw_

**Apprentices-**

_Redpaw: _white she-cat with a single red paw

_Swiftpaw: _dappled white she-cat

_Silverpaw: _silver tom with blue eyes

**Queens-**

_Clearpuddle: _muddy brown she-cat with clear crystal blue eyes

**Elders-**

_Mudpelt: _dark brown tom

**Starclan-**

_Mellowpaw: _Black and brown tom with pretty light blue eyes

_Silverstripe: _silver and black she-cat

_Swiftriver: _all black she-cat with blue eyes

Stormclan- Shadowclan

Windclan- Windclan

Oceanclan- Thunderclan

Streamclan- Riverclan


	14. Chapter 11: Unexpected Attack

Chapter 11: Unexpected Attack

**Chapter 11: Unexpected Attack**

**Hi, hi! :D How is everybody doing? I haven't updated in a long time, and I probably won't be updating this until June, because that's when summer break officially starts! Yay! When summer's here, I can update so much more, and play around with friends, and…….stuff….. So yeah, I'll start my trilogy then too. **

**I truly like this chapter best out of all the chapters I've written for a few reasons. 1, something unexpected happens in this chapter, 2, her personality really comes out in this chapter and you can really see what she's like, 3, I put more description into it. So I hope you enjoy this chapter if you will!**

I woke groggily to something nudging my side. I warily opened one eye and saw the amber eyes of Flowerpaw staring at me. She motioned with her head to go outside of the den, then left. I stood up and stretched my legs out before yawning and following after her. As soon as I left the bush den, I looked around for Flowerpaw and caught a glimpse of her walking out of camp with her mentor.

"Hey, you gonna stand there all day or are we going to train?" The voice of Breezeflower broke the morning silence and made me jump. I whirled around to see her washing a forepaw, then getting up and padding toward the camp entrance.

"Are you coming or not?" She said mischievously before dashing out of camp. I sighed and ran after her. The sun was rising now, and let me tell you, it was beautiful. It cast shining colors of orange and pink into the sky, mixing with the clouds and forming colorful shapes, and with the birds singing gracefully, it was like one of those perfected scenes from a story. After watching it for a few minutes, I followed Breezeflower down to the river that bordered Riverclan territory.

"I'm going to tech you how to hunt on the moorlands, and then later we'll join up with Flowerpaw and Coalpelt to train in battle."

"Really? Battle training? _And_ Hunting? That's so cool!" To think, I had a _real_ mentor now, and I was gonna be trained to battle and hunt from a real warrior. Sorry Whitestar, I know you're a warrior and all, but your kind of, how do I put this, dead?

"What, you've never had a mentor before?" Breezeflower asked, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Well, Duskpaw was my make shift mentor, if that counts, but no, I've never had a real mentor before." It was the truth, and I was sad to admit it. Ok, not really. I just wanted dramatic effect there.

"Well, I'm proud to be your first mentor!" Breezeflower said, brushing her tail tip over my head.

"And I'm proud to be your, er, um……" How many apprentices had she had? I had no idea. Uhhhhh, what to say, what to say?

"I'm proud to be your first apprentice who came from another clan and has never had a mentor before?" I said to her, more of asked her, but you get my point.

Breezeflower laughed lightly, then looked at me.

"Yeah, you're most definitely my first of that." She smiled and stopped to scent the air.

"What do you smell?" She asked all mentory like. I scented the air. There was a nice, prey smell that was rabbit, another prey smell that was most definitely ground squirrel, and then an odd tangy scent that smelt like sour milk and decaying mouse meat.

"Oh, great Starclan, what is that smell?" I wrinkled my nose at that last one, I mean seriously, what kind of sane or insane cat would want to smell sour milk and decaying meat?

"Hm? What do you mean?" Breezeflower asked me, confused.

"There's this awful smell in the air! Don't you smell it?" I put my paw over my nose to try to get the scent away- it didn't work out so well. Breezeflower scented the air one more time, then alarm flashed in her eyes.

"That's badger. It's fresh too. We should find Icestar and tell him about it. That's a good nose you have there, Forgottenpaw." She flicked my nose with her tail and started back for camp.

"But isn't he going to horseplace to train with Duskpaw?"

"Yes, but not until sunhigh. I asked him about that this morning." She headed back for camp again. I looked to the sun. It was up fully now, only about an hour had passed. I began following her back to camp when I heard this sound. It was just a lumbering, slow moving sound, but it was there.

"Breezeflower! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" We stopped for a few seconds, but there was nothing. She shrugged it off and we headed back to camp again. Then I heard the same sound as before, only a bit closer. It was as if it was following us or something.

"There it was again! I heard it again!"

"You must be hearing the wind, because I don't hear anything besides that." Oh great; not only did my mentor have poor scenting skills, but she was also deaf! I stopped as she went on, then stopped.

"Hello? What are doing?" She asked. I think she was getting annoyed with me, just by the tone of her voice, but you can never be sure, especially with the ones with bad senses.

"Oh, um, I have to make my dirt….I'll catch up with you in a minute." I lied, knowing it was the only thing that would get me away from her so I could trace what the noise was.

"Hmmm……" She stared at me suspiciously, then turned and started back, "Just hurry up! We have to get back to camp!"

I sighed, relieved, and began to walk towards a bush incase she was watching. I waited until she was out of site and over the hill that led back to camp before turning around and heading to where I heard the noise. It was pretty easy to find it, judging it kept making noises and such. It made me think- should I really be doing this? It could be really dangerous, and I could get killed, but hey, what's the fun in following the _rules_?

Then I saw it, this hairy white and black thing that trudged around on all fours with huge paws and sharp claws. I guess it saw me too, because it growled at me and began barreling its way over to me. I squeaked in alarm and began to run, but what's the point? With it being so big and me being so small, no matter how fast I was and how slow it was, it still caught up with me. And when it did, did it ever hurt. It hurt so bad, I wish I wasn't myself anymore. I would have rather been drowning in the lake again, only in the winter with cold, sharp ice shards flying at me, than this.

It made its way over to me, the swung out a massive paw and hit me directly in the ribs, sending me flying, the rolling along the ground. And worse, as soon as I stood the thing was lumbering back and picked me up in its jaws and shook me back and forth so many times my brain was mush and I was ready to puke. I wanted it to kill me right then and there so I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore.

It finally dropped me, the roared out and swung out another paw, but this time I rolled painfully to the side so it missed. At least I still had some of my speed, even through this pain. I think I had three broken ribs, and on that fall, I hit my paw against a rock really hard and snapped a claw right off and it was bleeding. It reared up for a death blow. If you had to choice between running like a coward and getting killed, or fighting in battle and getting killed, which would you choose? Well, I chose the stupider one, the one with little chance of survival.

Putting the pain to the back of my mind, I rolled ran under the badger. It came down, and I rolled onto my back and racked my claws against its belly, doubt it did any good though. It gave a small screech of surprise, but not pain. Then it squished me, like a leaf. It hurt like…..like…..Like being hit by a monster on the Thunderpath, then surviving, then being hit again, and surviving, then getting clawed by some rouge who says your on his territory, then being thrown down a hole with sharp rocks at the bottom, where you get pierced through the chest with a sharp rock, but you still survive, so your stuck with all that pain, oh, and you live for eternity and can't get out of the rock hole with no prey and you have to starve and you can't die from starvation, but you can feel all the energy seeping from your body. Yeah, it hurt that much, especially the part when he got off me and scratched up my shoulder pretty badly and ripped my ear to shreds.

I wished it was the end then, but I guess it wasn't because it tossed me around and into the air more, broke more of my ribs, a back leg, and fractured a front paw. My eyesight was blurry, I was crying now, and I was bleeding quite massively from my shoulder. Now, now was time for the death blow. It reared up yet again, paws aiming for my neck, and I closed my eyes then. I wanted to die now. At least if I did, the pain would be over. Then it happened- it was over then. No, I wasn't dead yet, if that's what your thinking. The blow never came. I opened an eye, focused my vision the best that I could, but that wasn't that great to see why the blow never came.

There were three cats there now, no- four. Three were warriors, one was an apprentice. They were all fighting the badger thing, and I guess it gave up- it ran away, out over the hills where there was no territory owned by the clans. The small one came over to me.

"Hey, you. What were you thinking? Trying to battle a badger by…." His voice was gentle and kind, yet cold, and shielded. I couldn't hear anything anymore, couldn't even see anymore. Everything had gone black. The only thing I remembered was the scent of the apprentice and the scent of the warriors. The warriors were Riverclan, I was sure of it…..but……what was a _Shadowclan_ apprentice doing in Riverclan territory?

**Oh yesh!! I will leave you hanging right here! Now you must wait until summer to find out what happens!! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!! Well, unless I get at least 15 reviews on this chapter. Then I will have a total of 65 reviews all together! Hahahahahahahaha!! You had better review if you want to find out what happens!! You had better review anyways!!**

**Well, Have a good spring, stay in school, and don't do drugs!!**

**Cheers, Hugs, and Love,**

**Feathersong**


End file.
